Foreknowledge
by King Dimension
Summary: Awoken every night by the horrors of a graveyard in his not-too-distant future, Harry knew it was his destiny to prevent the resurrection of the darkest wizard of the modern era. Watch out, Lord Voldemort, we know you're coming. AU, Begins in 4th Year.
1. Prologue: Darkly Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

**A/N:** On formatting, I like to think I'm pretty good at that, so anywhere there is a weird lack of grammar, first blame it on FFNET uploading procedures. I do make an effort to edit and revise anyhow.

**A/N:** Read and Review! Do me a favor and find something to critique about this piece. Let me know if you see something where I can _specifically_ improve, and where something just doesn't jive right.

**Uploaded** 26/05/2011.. **Revised** 27/05/2011

**-/-/-/-**

**Foreknowledge by King Dimension**

**Summary: **Awoken every night by the horrors of a graveyard in his not-too-distant future, he knew it was his destiny to prevent the resurrection of the darkest wizard of the modern era. What he didn't know...was how abruptly it would happen. AU from 4th year.

**Rating:** T For Teens everywhere. If the rating does get bumped up to M, it will probably be more due to the direction of the plot and story, rather than other distractions such as romance or action.

**Pairings:** Harry/various women throughout the story (He's young). Not Multi.

**-/-/-/-**

**PROLOGUE: DARKLY DREAMING**

**-/-/-/-**

"Kill the spare."

A sickly, green flash of light rushed forward from the shadows straight towards-

"Cedric! Cedric look out!" cried out Harry Potter, his eyes locked on his companion's as the beam of light barreled straight into Cedric's chest not a second later. As Harry rushed to his fallen body, he suddenly found himself stumbling, his body constricting, lifted up and slammed hard into the side of a nearby tombstone. Breathless, ropes seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrapped tightly around his body before he could even lift up his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" commanded an all-too-familiar voice. Harry's wand jerked away from his grasp, even as he gripped it tightly, wrestling with his conjured bonds.

"Wormtail!" hissed an angry Harry, hate burning in his eyes.

"Don't have the guts to duel me head on? Have to kill my friend first? What would my parents say to that, huh?"

"I can't speak to the dead, Harry." Wormtail responded softly, treading carefully forward from the murky background, his plump, rat-like appearance a show for all he was good for.

_Bones of the father._

"They wouldn't be if they didn't trust you!" Harry shouted. Wormtail ignored him, reciting, mumbling something under his breath.

"Do it, Wormtail..." slithered a raspy small voice. Harry jerked his head in its general direction.

"Is that your master back there? What has he got you to do?" Wormtail responded with the unsheathing of a knife in one hand, and reaching for Harry's unwilling arm the other. "What has he got you to do?" Harry vehemently repeated, a sense of sinking dread filling the pit of his stomach.

_Blood of the enemy._

"Answer me, Wormtail!" Harry demanded fiercely as Wormtail began his whispered chanting again. "YOU OWE ME! I saved your-" Blinding pain surged throughout his body as he felt the blade pierce his flesh, and stab deep into his arm.

"Flesh...servant..." was all Harry heard as he jerked fervently to cover his wound, his eyes forced to rest on the body of his dead friend. Unable to defeat the binds that ensnared him, time seemed to slow, and it was all Harry could do but silently listen to the pitiful whimpers of his parents' betrayer.

A rush of dark energy swooned around him, impressing Harry to lift his eyes and rest his sight on the tall, pale figure nestled on the fringes of his vision, as well as the wispy, blurred silhouette of an impossibly large creature.

"Robe me." Wormtail shakily reached up with a long, dark substance.

Gliding forward, a snake, the size of which stilled Harry's breath, hissed, "_Death...hunger..."_

"Nagini..." chided Lord Voldemort, his figure now cloaked, beckoned Harry to rise. "Harry Potter...at last we stand before one another. I must admit, what a pleasure it is to see you after so long..."

"Likewise, Tom." Harry managed to say as he met the blood-red eyes of his old enemy. The bonds holding him vanished moments earlier.

"You speak that name as if I had any care for it." Lord Voldemort responded lightly. "I wonder..." He took a step forward, then raised his arm, "_Crucio_!"

Hundreds of white-hot knives pierced his skin, as Harry fell flat, unable to choke out the pain that ravished his body. After seemingly a lifetime, he found himself suddenly able to breath, and quickly fumbled his body in an effort to stop the blood that would flow from his gaping wounds—only to find his limbs utterly limp and unresponsive. Harry managed to raise his head, and saw his body miraculously smooth and unblemished.

"For you, Harry, I would honor the sacrifice you are about to make with one last duel...in front of a...grand audience," Voldemort remarked blissfully. "But unfortunately, I do not have the time to waste just yet."

"Wh- What do you mean, Voldemort?" Asked Harry exhaustedly.

"Don't you worry about it Harry." Voldemort gently stooped down and soothingly spoke, "Fear not! You will go, painlessly, just as you should have 14 years ago." Voldemort moved closer to him until Harry could almost feel the Dark Lord's unnatural heartbeat, "You will help me bring about a new age in the Wizarding World." Voldemort whispered. He then grazed his finger along the length of Harry's scar, bringing about a fresh breath of pain.

Triumphant red eyes then met lowly green.

"Triwizard Champion, Harry? Why it's the least I can do to present you with the trophy." A large, sparkling gold cup stained from the blood seeping out of the stump holding it, landed gently next to Harry's wounded arm.

Rising up, Lord Voldemort raised his arms on high, readying for a speech that no one would hear.

"Behold! Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived. The one who delayed my resurrection with the Sorceror's Stone. The one, who I am told, has caused me trouble year after year! Harry Potter…who has defied death time and time again! Well… never more!" hissed out Voldemort, raw hate fueling his speech.

"Now…the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, Mr. Potter…alongside…Cedric you said?" He gazed lazily at Harry.

"Don't worry about your friend here," Voldemort's hand gesturing toward Cedric, as Harry watched helplessly, speechless. "We shall not let him go to waste." Nagini moved to wrap herself around his body, Voldemort's attention once more fixated on Harry.

"Any last words before the photoshoot?" Voldemort asked mockingly, stabbing his wand at Harry's scar. A new wave of pain flashed through Harry.

"You won't win, Voldemort. There is too much good to stand against you. Witches and wizards, magical creatures and species, we won't give you your victory!" seethed Harry. Voldemort chuckled, lowering his arm, then walked over to retrieve Harry's wand, gazing at its wonder. _The brother wand._

"Perhaps. Though you give far too much credit to that headmaster of yours. Even now, he is being dealt with by my most loyal," remarked Voldemort, fear churning torrentially through Harry's body. Almost as an afterthought, "Oh, and your friends, I will enjoy the pleasure of their company, Harry." Harry screamed out a cry of defiance, even as he lay powerless next to Tom Riddle's grave.

"Now. Let's begin, shall we?"

A flash of green light filled Harry's vision, and he knew no more.

**-/-/-/-**

It was with that image a terrified 10-year-old boy shot up from his makeshift bed in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Not again, not again..." murmured a sweaty Harry Potter, his arms limply folding in front of his chest, as he tried to wish away the cold, murky feeling of that awful scene.

"What is happening to me?" he panted slightly, silently collapsing back down, vivid green eyes focusing on the light bulb, now on, above him.

"Avada Kedavra..." Harry whispered feverishly, as he groggily closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep, the light above him slowly dimming to nothingness.

**-/-/-/-**

**A/N: **So ends the prologue. We will begin with Harry's 4th year, but how this dream will affect him and his choices, is what this story is all about. Pairing-wise, it will be as realistic and drawn out as possible. None of the "I love you's" one chapter after characters meet. Harry's relationships will be strewn throughout the story, but will not be the focus of the plot.

**A/N:** I am also working on two other HP stories, so keep an eye out for them!

**1) ****Unstoppable**, Rated T. OUT NOW! **Summary:** All was lost. Albus Dumbledore, Britain's champion, fell to the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Now, in a world ravaged by Dark Wizards and Creatures alike, a messy-haired young man became the unlikeliest of heroes. AU, begins Post-Hogwarts years. Similar love interests to _Foreknowledge_.

**2) A Stopper in Death, **Rated T. Coming Sometime! **Summary**: A HP/Star Wars crossover. _Grieving the tragic loss of the love of his life, 30-year-old Harry Potter finds himself whisked away to a galaxy far, far away. Wandering the fiery chasms of Mustafar, he stumbles upon a duel for the ages. Merlin, is this Hell? _Harry/eventual Padme Amidala

**A/N:** Oh! If you're looking for more (and probably better) fanfiction stories, go to my profile to check out my C2, ORDER OF STORIES! No. 5 in subscribers, Top 25 in Archive size. For my top choices, check out the C2: Order of Stories: Chamber of Selections, also on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing's Changed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

**A/N:** Am revising the prologue to **Unstoppable**, as well as refining the graveyard scene in the previous chapter. Not too satisfied with the placement of the last segment of this chapter, so reworking that as well. Oh and I'm not setting any precedent with regard to future chapter length.

**REVIEW!** Feel free to drop a "_hello_" or do me a favor and find something to critique about this piece. Let me know if you see a plot item I can _specifically_ improve upon, and where something just doesn't jive right.

**Uploaded** 29/05/2011.. **Revised** 29/05/2011

**-/-/-/-**

**Foreknowledge by King Dimension**

**Summary: **Awoken every night by the horrors of a graveyard in his not-too-distant future, he knew it was his destiny to prevent the resurrection of the darkest wizard of the modern era. What he didn't know...was how many times it would happen. Watch out Lord Voldemort, Harry knows you're coming. AU, begins in 4th year.

**Rating:** T For Teens. If the rating changes to M, it will probably be due to the plot or story, rather than tempting distractions such as love or action.

**Pairings:** Harry/various women throughout the story progression. Harry's relationships will be strewn throughout the story, and will probably not figure strongly into the plot.

**-/-/-/-**

**CHAPTER 1: NOTHING'S CHANGED**

**-/-/-/-**

"_Professor Dumbledore?" a sharp looking, yet timid, scrawny boy asked. With the welcome feast ended, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his generation, was just about to retire to his study when he turned at the young voice. The recently sorted student looked to be no more than 11 years of age, with messy black hair, sturdy build, and the unmistakable curse-scar just slightly off-center of his forehead. _Well this is a pleasant surprise, _Albus thought chumly._

"_Well hello there, Mr. Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts! What can I do for you?" asked the sorcerer in his warm, soft-spoken tone. His expression changed however, after suddenly focusing on the bloodshot eyes, dreary complexion, and a general appearance so dull and tired…_dear Merlin, what happened to him? _wondered Albus. _

"_I-its not…" Harry began, but paused, waiting for the last of the students to file out of the Great Hall, many looking reluctant to part their gaze from the Boy-Who-Lived. Looking Albus in the eyes, "I have a warning for you, sir…" He began again._

"_A warning?" questioned Albus inwardly alarmed, the unmistakable feeling of dread emanating deep within him. "What do you mean, Harry?"_

"_Sometime soon. Some-some time around a tournament, you're going…going to _die, _sir," the boy stammered. "…And...and a boy named Cedric…I didn't recognize him at the feast…" he trailed off, appearing wistful._

"_My boy," Albus began, understandingly, "I am not a young man. I have had a full and eventful life—"_

"_That's not what I mean, headmaster!" Harry responded vigorously. "I've been having these nightmares for months now…before I received my letter! There always the same! They never change! I see him lying there…next to me…a…tall, pale…_evil_ man with narrow, red eyes…then…I _die_…"_

_As Harry trailed off, Albus narrowed his eyes in stunned confusion._

"_Please Harry, you're not making any sense," Albus responded. "Sit down, Harry…please, sit down," Albus gestured, seating them both at the end of the Hufflepuff table. "Now, take a deep breath…" Harry did so, and then once more._

"_There. Now, start over…tell me—"_

"_I knew about magic before I got my letter, sir!" he interrupted once more, his voice trailing off. "I _dreamed_ about it."_

_Feeling himself grow exponentially weary, Albus asked, "Alright Harry, tell me about these dreams of yours…" And so, once settled, Harry Potter began his tale, sharing his para-natural experience with the rat-faced Wormtail killing Cedric, to the chilling resurrection of a fallen dark lord. Albus listened word for word, astonished, flabbergasted at the remarkably detailed and vivid dream. Stunned when he unwittingly realized how many times the young boy stumped his head on the ceiling of his _cupboard—what was he doing under a stairwell in the middle of the night? _Albus wondered._

_After Harry finished his recantation, Albus noticed how relieved, and improbably more tired the poor boy looked. _A tremendous burden on his shoulders, _Albus thought pitying._

"_It's going to be alright, Harry," Albus consoled, momentarily pausing to gather his thoughts. "Now…I don't believe you are in any condition to go to your dormitory tonight. I am taking you to the infirmary…Madam Pomfrey, our school nurse, will want to keep you over for observation." Harry, too tired to protest, nodded amenably. Without another word, Albus guided Harry gently through the darkened hallways of the ancient castle. _

"_Thank you for your information, Harry," He said warmly. "Now, for this week, and the months after, I must stress how important it is that you attend yourself to the demands of your schooling…" as Harry began to retort, Albus admonished lightly, "It does not do…to dwell on dreams, Harry."_

"_Hogwarts has much to offer a young mind. It is a magical place…believe me." Harry nodded in acceptance, a sparkle of realization in his eyes._

"_Rest assured, I will look into this matter, and see about helping you with your night terrors, I promise you," Albus resolutely added as the pair Neared the Hospital Wing._

_Opening the door, and helping the slightly malnourished figure of the young Harry James Potter, he added softly, "Try to sleep…I will ask the house-elves to settle your things. Tomorrow morning, once Madam Pomfrey releases you, she will have a prefect escort you to the dungeons to retrieve your items for class." _

_Looking down at the exhausted boy, "But for now, you need to rest. You've had a long night." Harry's eyes, previously wide, and unblinking, now drooped and closed._

_Albus left and went for the nurse, explaining to her Harry's condition. Though lips pursed and face set sternly, Albus did not receive the verbal barrage he was promised all those years ago. "And Madam, please have a dreamless sleep potion prepared for young Harry…just in case." She nodded._

_About to leave, a quizzical Albus gazed back at the still form of Harry, "Good night." he finally whispered. Silently closing the door, he didn't notice Harry's body suddenly jerk, those vivid green eyes open wide again._

**-/-/-/-**

_**3 years later**_

The shiny black and red engine of the Hogwarts Express filled the vision of the 14-year-old Boy-Who-Lived. He sighed dreamily, "Much better than home." _He could almost feel himself floating away, just losing himself in its majesty._

"Sure is." replied the pretty blonde girl next to him, freeing him from his revelry. Her younger sister responded with a crossing of her arms, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Hey Harry!" Turning his head, Harry noticed a speeding mane of curly brunette hair a moment before it buried itself into his neck. Nearly choking on its mass, Harry nearly crumpled to the platform floor when the accompanying body flung into his side near-instantaneously. Her parents, exasperated, just watched the encounter with increasing embarrassment. His attention shot towards them, Harry replied, "Hello Mr. Granger! Mrs. Granger!"

"Hello…Harry," responded Mr. Granger.

"How was your summer, young man?" Mrs. Granger added warmly, in a thinly veiled attempt to diffuse the ticking sound on the clock that was the hug.

"Very nice, thank you both." Harry said, finally released from the arms of his flush-faced friend.

"It's been _ages_, Harry!" Hermione began, "You won't _believe_ how little there is to do back home." Her parents mock-glared at her, though still reproving.

"That is definitely true, Hermione," Harry nodded in agreement. Locked up in the dusty manor wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the summer.

"Oh, mum, dad, this is…Daphne, and her sister Astoria…Greengrass." Hermione said, slightly uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." replied Daphne stiffly. "Harry, …Hermione…I will see you on the train." She walked off into the crowd, stepping gracefully onto the train, her sister Astoria in her wake.

"Well don't let us keep you from your adventures, Hermione, Harry," Mr. Granger said, after a pause.

"Don't encourage them, dear. They have too much of those to begin with," Mrs. Granger admonished. "Honestly, with all the dangers in that school of yours…they should tear it down and build a modern building over it!"

"Mum…" Hermione pleaded.

Awkwardly, Harry responded, "Well, regardless, I am really lucky to have met your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry nodded respectfully to both, shaking their hands. "She's my best friend."

Hermione, pleased, said, "Well its time to go! Goodbye, Mum, Dad. See you over the holiday!"

**-/-/-/-**

On the now moving train, the two friends made their way through the hallways, searching for an empty compartment. _Why can't we ever find an empty compartment_, Harry thought.

"Harry! Hermione! Harry, how was your summer?" asked an eager voice belonging to Ronald Weasley. Stopping in front of the full compartment, Harry paused to exchanged greetings and conversation.

"Good Ronald, and yours?" Harry warmly responded.

"Wonderful, wonderful." Ronald began, "Watch yourself this year, though!" Harry froze suddenly. "Gryffindor's going to trounce you Slytherins a second time!"

Visibly relieved, Harry replied playfully, "Promises, promises." Saying goodbye, he moved forward through the cabin with Hermione.

"You know, it's a wonder I still hang out with you, Harry." Hermione teased. "Who would want to be around the _star_ seeker of a winless house team?"

Harry shook his head, exasperated, "Blame my teammates, Hermione. You know I catch the snitch only to end the miserable scoring!" Harry looked at her playful expression. "Besides, you Gryffindors won't be nearly as good with Wood gone_._"

Turning his head forward, he neatly dodged out of the path of a mixed group of students. "Excuse me, _pardon_, Sally-Anne! Hi Terry…ah! Sorry about your foot there. Oh! Here's a compartment, Hermione…" Harry flung the door open, and spotted—"Luna!"

"Harry!" replied an equally surprised voice. "Hermione! How are you both?" Harry greeted her in kind, and seated himself next to her with a beam on his face, Hermione across from him.

"Very good. A-and the nargles?" replied a hesitant Hermione, gently closing the door.

"Don't draw their attention, Hermione," Luna Lovegood admonished. "They cause nothing but trouble," she added conspiratorially, leaning forward.

Head soon directed towards the window, watching grazing animals fly by, Luna absently asked, "So how is Sirius Black? Is living with him as bad as they say it is?"

Harry replied, slightly surprised, "Uhm. Pretty good actually, Luna. He is my godfather after all. How did you know I was living with him? It's not exactly well known…with his case and all." He and Hermione shared a look.

"Are you sleeping well these days, Harry?" Luna continued, ignoring Harry's question.

_Wh-…How could she about that?_ Harry thought. "What do you know about my sleeping habits, Luna?" He asked appraisingly. Hermione just watched the exchange, chewing her lips.

"You don't have to sleep to have habits, Harry." Luna said, eyeing him dreamily, suddenly contenting herself by lifting her legs up onto the seat, giving a small sigh, and settling in for a nap, feet grazing his side…_uncomfortably_, he decided.

All Harry could do was stare at her. _Unbelievable_, he thought, mind ablaze in thought. Turning forward, he got up, rest Luna's unresponsive feet fully on his former seat, and plopped himself next to Hermione. Sometime later, the two friends heard Luna's steadily relaxed breathing.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione silently cast an imperturbable charm. "How _are_ you sleeping, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry smiled weakly, and responded, "I ran out of my potions a few days ago…the…_they_ haven't come as frequently as I thought they would." He added hesitantly, "I haven't been keeping up with my occlumency, so that may be part of it."

"Harry! You know better! Professor Snape said you had to practice!" Harry nodded a curt response.

"What should we do, Harry," Hermione finally sighed, urging her friend to action. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore." All Harry did was pat her hand, comfortingly.

"Let's go for a walk. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey and Snape will have something for me later," He said, sliding the door back open.

Despite their inter-house rivalry, him and Hermione, ever since first year, have been the best of friends, akin to family themselves in a foreign school. Initially hostile, their respective housemates soon gave up on teasing the pair of misfits—rather, soon began eyeing the boy and girl questioningly. And while sociable, Harry never shared too much about himself to others—even to his former girlfriends.

"_I don't understand why you have to keep on hanging out with that _girl_, Harry!"_ he remembered Cho saying last year. Harry chuckled. _They would never be able to. Life…and death…seemed to meet them at every corner. There is no deeper bond._

"You know, it might be a good idea to let Luna in on your…_pet peeve_," she finally added, deep in thought alongside him. "Daphne as well. They've been good friends to you…us. And Luna—she probably wouldn't be as surprised or disbelieving as…Cedric was."

_That was true enough_, Harry thought. _And an "_understatement_._" he muttered. Hermione just snorted._ Since his first year, Cedric was never really comfortable being around him after being warned he was going to die soon. _The only benefit that came out of that confrontation was that it proved to be a cogent indicator as to how others would perceive his story. _In other words, he learned to keep those things to himself._

"Maybe," Harry replied, clearly disgruntled. "Or maybe what I dreamt was more…abstract than I thought. I mean…we _stopped Voldemort…" and confronted Pettigrew, _Harry silently added to himself. "We kind of…had our share of all the graveyard's warnings already…" Hermione just nodded. "Let's just get to Hogwarts, for now…I'll think about it more, then," he added, in an effort to appease Hermione's persistence in cracking his self-imposed isolation.

Hermione nodded approvingly, then suddenly acting as if the past 10 minutes hadn't happened, proceeded to recount her 'dull' adventures clerking at her parents' dentist office.

Harry, smiling widely as he succeeded in dragging the still talking Hermione in search for Daphne, couldn't help but think that life wasn't so bad.

It would be his last happy thought for a long while.

**-/-/-/-**

_**1992**_

_Harry jerked upward, his body propelled up and off the bed with a loud _SMACK _onto the cool rocky floor. Heart pounding, mind focused sharply on his surroundings, Harry sighed in relief, having identified the peaceful, sleeping form of Hermione in the quiet of the hospital wing—_silencing charm, _he guessed. It was only hours after he collapsed in the room beyond the third floor corridor. He vaguely remembered drifting off as the mass of smoke rushed through him, thoroughly relieved and restive. _But it didn't last._ Flashes of the nightmarish scene filled his vision, just as vivid, just as intense, and just as real as the past year. _But I stopped him, _Harry thought, dowsed in a light sheen of sweat. Groggily, he returned to his bed, and was just about to pull the sheets back on him when he stopped, shocked._

_It wasn't the same dream._

**-/-/-/-**

**A/N: **End Chapter One. How will an adamant Harry look towards the future, and a besieged Dumbledore figure in to his life? Remember, _**REVIEW!**_, let me _know_ how you feel about this chapter. Chapter Two is tentatively entitled: _The Once And Future. _

I am also working on three other HP stories, so keep an eye out for them!

**1) ****Unstoppable**, Rated T. On Profile Page. **Summary:** All was lost. Albus Dumbledore, Britain's champion, fell to the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Now, in a world ravaged by Dark Wizards and Creatures alike, a messy-haired young man became the unlikeliest of heroes. AU, begins Post-Hogwarts years. Dabbles lightly into _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins.

**2) A Stopper in Death, **Rated T. TBA. **Summary**: A HP/Star Wars crossover. _Grieving the tragic loss of the love of his life, 30-year-old Harry Potter finds himself whisked away to a galaxy far, far away. Wandering the fiery chasms of Mustafar, he stumbles upon a duel for the ages. Merlin, is this Hell? _Harry/eventual Padme Amidala

**3) **Untitled One-Shot, Rated T. TBA. **Summary**: _The Prophecy has been fulfilled. To the world, they have witnessed the Dark Lord defeat The Chosen One once for all…Yet for Harry, Death itself has its own plans for its Master. _Follows canon until Harry's death in the forest. Angst/Suspense

**I**f you're looking for more (and probably better) fanfiction stories, go to my profile to check out my **C2, ORDER OF STORIES**! No. 5 in subscribers, Top 25 in Archive size. For my top choices, check out the **C2: Order of Stories: Chamber of Selections**, also on my profile page.


End file.
